


玛萨拉蒂

by GOAda



Category: GUN/OFF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOAda/pseuds/GOAda
Summary: 年下小狼狗和年轻小总裁的恋爱物语（？）
Kudos: 5





	玛萨拉蒂

**Author's Note:**

> 被老福特和谐累了，还好我的英文不差，enjoy！

我要分手。

听到这句话的时候，off刚好咽下最后一口牛排。放下刀叉，拿餐巾贴了几下毫无污渍的嘴角，调整了一下略微歪斜的领口，确保了仪容完美，这才抬眼。

“没胃口？你不是说考了一天试，很饿。”

对面几乎没动过的食物让他眉间出现几条褶皱，上一次关于多吃一些正餐才能长高的教育，看来没能够起些实质性的作用。

“你没听到嘛，我要分手！”

被无视的愤怒让这句话的音量在安静的餐厅里显得过于大了。四周的食客纷纷转头看向这边，或是好奇或是恼怒。  
经常光顾这家店的原因之一就是看中它的保密程度，但并不是说他就完全不在意别人的目光了，不赞同的眼神扫向那个撅着嘴的人。

一头造型随意的头发也遮不住本身俊美面孔，穿着过大校服的男孩不情不愿的坐正了身子，“对不起，又忘记场合了。”

叹了一口气，“这次又是因为什么。”off捏了捏鼻梁。

拥有一个比自己小的恋人是什么样的感觉呢。  
最具体的例子大概就是当你想要和他一起度过美好的周末时，他却一脸严肃的对你说，他需要去帮朋友打一场架。而对于off来说，这位即将高中毕业的男朋友什么都好。除了偶尔会任性的随口提分手外。  
第一次听到时，心中一痛，也只好忍着一切，微笑着点头。却把对方吓得半死，挂着两行眼泪抱着他大喊那只是随口一说，不是认真想分手。约好了再也不乱说话，但年轻人的话是不能信的，他也习惯了不再大惊小怪。  
当然，off不是什么中年发福的人物。作为一家上市公司的总裁来说，28岁的他是属于年轻范围内的。只是对于他只有17岁的恋人gun，他确实是大叔级别了。

“因为你都......”

“你说什么？”

gun嘴里含糊不清的嘟哝让off扒着桌子凑近了些，却还是听不明白。这孩子今天怎么意外的墨迹起来了，他无可奈何的笑着摇头，抬手招呼服务员。

“因为你都不和我上床。”  
“麻烦结一下账。”

该说是幸运吧，两人是同时开口所以声音没有让人听太清。off扭过头，看着别的方向，但渐渐变红的耳朵暴露他听到了gun的话。

压下了情绪，off面无表情的付了账，带着一脸不开心的年轻恋人离开了餐厅。

gun知道，很多人是怎么看待他们的关系的。猥琐的成年人诱拐了单纯的高中男孩，或者，毫无道德理念的色鬼包养了堕落的男学生。

真相很纯粹。

只不过是公交车上被性骚扰的男孩和看不下去出手阻止的男人之间日久生情罢了。

他不在意年龄，更何况，他的男朋友比那些学校里傻兮兮的同学优秀几百倍。off在他眼里几近完美，好看的脸庞，高挑的身材，白皙的皮肤，软硬适中的肌肉。对于高中生来说，沦陷只是时间问题。

只有一点gun很不满意。交往快一年了，两人只限于温柔的亲吻，亲密无间的拥抱和偶尔情不自禁的相互抚慰。每当他想更进一步时，off总会立马推开他，笑着对他说，等你长大些再说。他明白，off嘴上说着没关系，其实心里很在意两人的年龄差距。

off明明说过，等到他上大学之后，就可以做。今天他一边考试一边内心激动，在gun看来，高中毕业考完就代表成人了。off一脸平淡的一票否决，你还没有过生日，才17岁不算成年。

瞬间被浇灭的热情让他什么都吃不下，没想到最后还惹off生气了。懊悔、气馁加上被敷衍的愤怒一齐上升，只有两人的电梯里，静谧的空气更是助长了他的负面情绪。

一把按下了最近的楼层，无视off瞪大的眼睛，扯着对方出了电梯门。眼疾手快的按住了工作人员刚打扫完准备关上的房间门，扔下一句我们要入住，推着off挤了进去，关门上锁一气呵成。

质地柔软的头发紧贴在off身上，相抵的胸口正急促的上下起伏着。伸手环住了抱着自己腰的人，从震惊中缓过来，off也不是不能理解gun的感受。谁不想和自己相爱的恋人更进一步的发展呢，只是gun过于稚嫩的脸和纤薄的身材，让他实在说服不了自己。

靠着在心中默念，他还小，你不是禽兽，来让自己冷静，off这次也想先安抚小男友的情绪，等到他上大学之后再做打算，抬起头，眼睛又睁大了些。

直觉这个房间就和一般的酒店房间不同。虽豪华，但天花板上发光的镜子和暗色花纹的地毯加上红艳的kingsize床，遮光窗帘边的桌上分明放了一堆成人用品，无意不彰显着它真正的作用。

gun可真会选，这是间情侣房啊，off感受着gun贴近自己的体温，闭上了眼睛，那个鲜红的床单太让人遐想连篇了，他必须把两人在床上缠绵的画面踢出脑海。

强迫自己冷静下来，推了推把他死死压在门上的gun，喉结滑动了一下，“该走了。”

小孩听话的松开了他，off想说要不要一起去看电影，就被眼前的人一把拽住了领口，连带着后退，一下摔进了那张华美的大床。

还好迎接他们的是松软床垫，不然两人体重一叠加，off身下的gun就不止是现在这样轻咳几声了。off赶紧撑起上身，捧起gun的脸，“没事吧，突然那么大动静。你看，弄到自己了吧。”

左右查看了一下，小孩看起来没有什么事情，off才松了一口气。偌大空间里只剩下两人有些急促的呼吸声。这时off才反应过来目前的处境很要命。

gun的手还拽着他的衣领，成功把上面的几颗扣子扯开了，他居高临下的压在gun身上，对方的校服早在混乱中都堆积到胸口，露出大片白嫩的肌肤。

空气一下燥热起来，off一时不知道把眼神放在哪里，只好盯着gun的腹肌发愣，心情混乱的开口，“没看出来，你居然还有穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。”

“off。”软儒的声音随着抚上脸的手响起，off不得不抬头看他。gun的脸由于刚才的动静有些微微泛红，好看的圆眼睛里满满都是他的脸，他最爱的那张红润的嘴唇微张。更让off崩溃的是它一张一合说出的话。

我忍不了了，你就真的不想要我吗？

理智断线就是一秒的时间。off狠狠的咬上gun的嘴唇，把那两片饱满的唇瓣含住，用力吮吸。不知是谁先伸出了舌头，湿润的触感让两人都是一阵震颤，疯狂把对方拉得更近，更深的去探索口中的热情地带。

被舌头扫过上颚的感觉，让off成功被勾起了更多的欲望。维持着最后一丝清明，艰难将自己从gun的唇舌里拔出，也不知道应该庆幸还是懊悔，这时他脑中还是有一黑一白的小天使在争吵着。

别管那么多了，你肖想这一刻都多久了，上吧！  
不行，你忘记你见他爸爸的时候怎么说的了吗，你会好好保护他的！  
管他什么保护，这又不是欺负他。

“怎么了？”gun对于他突然的离开很不满，被亲到红肿的嘴微微嘟起。这幅淫靡十足的模样，让off甘心堕落，手径直朝着身下人的裤子去了。

就在手掌刚触摸到gun手感超棒的臀肉时，“我还没到法定年龄哦，这可是你说的。”小男友的恶魔属性这时才显露出来。

全身一愣，最后，还是白色的小天使更胜一筹。

off狠狠一闭眼，深呼吸了好几次，才气急败坏的准备起身去厕所。没想又被人抓住了肩膀，一阵天旋地转，他的视线变成朝上，压在他身上咧着嫣红的嘴唇的人笑得张狂。

“但是我上你不算犯法呀，你都成年很久了。”

眼前一片朦胧，off的眼睛湿湿的，抬眼看了一下，视线里是小半块镜子。他整个脸贴在墙面上，被磨蹭得有些发红，埋进脖颈处的脑袋上下移动着，潮湿柔软的舌头让他一阵一阵的发软。

手被摁在墙上，全身上下只剩下一条内裤。汗湿的肌肤之间的黏腻感并不像平时一样让他恶心，而是脸热。更让他心跳加速的是，身后人恶意晃动的腰，还有那在他胯骨间挺动的，触感明显的下身。

到底是怎么就变成现在的情况呢，off的脑子有些混乱了。

大概是小孩亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，凑到他耳边说，我想你想了一年了，让我操你好不好，声音低沉，轻咬着他的肩膀，求你了。

现在他被推挤在墙上，无力思考任何事了。

他所有的理智和矜持早在gun主动蹲下身脱下他的裤子时就散尽了。不知道gun哪里学来的，一边舔舐他的小腹一边抚慰着他的欲望，销魂得舒服。

当他向下看时，入眼的便是gun好看的眉骨和挺直的鼻梁，同时感受到他柔软的唇舌。为了缓解他的僵硬，偶尔抬眼看他，眼神里满溢的都是爱欲。

这谁受得了啊！在这样的攻势下，爆发过一次的off也只能像现在这样任由对方摆布了。那相当于没有的内裤终于脱离了肉体，他被掐住了下颌骨，姿势有些别扭的和gun交换着唾液。

唇舌相交的声音在空荡的房间响起，off的脸更加红了。不知是由于缺氧还是其他。

gun紧贴在他身后，成功扒光了恋人，着迷的看着off比其他地方更加白皙的臀部顶在他胯骨前，侧过头，细腰长腿一览无遗。

就算是柳下惠也忍不了的。

把沾满润滑液的手指伸进臀缝里，找到了那个紧张颤抖中的入口。安慰性的亲了亲off的肩膀，然后就挤了进去。身下的人有些被吓到，gun磨蹭着他纤长的脖颈，把人按回墙上，他贴上他耳边，轻启红唇，“放松一点嘛，我可是第一次做这个。”

这个算是off听过最无耻的话了。偏偏现在他没法骂人，光是控制自己不要叫出声就很困难了。痛，当然是痛的。那个从未接受过侵入的地方，虽有润滑，但要勉强挤入几根手指还是很艰难。

除了疼痛，更多是羞耻吧。off想着自己到底是怎么被身后这个妖精给蛊惑变成现在的地步。  
体内的手指一时都抽了出去，后面莫名的感到空虚。这可不是好现象。

“你，啊！”  
这一声应该算是真正的惨叫。  
off飞快地咬住下唇，“不疼不疼啊。”gun在身后温柔的安慰着，但下身的动作却是相反。两手握着他的臀肉，使劲朝里面推进着。被穴肉推挤压迫的美妙感觉让年轻的高中生血气翻涌，憋着一口气只想往更深的地方挺进。

没多久便全都进去了，off僵硬着身体，只敢小心翼翼的呼吸。剧痛渐渐变成火热麻木，gun试着小幅度的晃动腰部，“你，啊，先停一下——嗯。”对于off来说，还是疼啊。

好在，gun在挺动几下后便停下抽了出来。off刚喘了一口气，就被翻了个身，两人变成了面对面。

“我想看着你的脸。”gun吻上off湿润的额头。他想要看着off的一切反应，他渴望能够在对方眼里找到和自己一样深沉的爱意。抓起off的一只腿，挂在自己的臂弯，他在繁忙的课业中特意抽出时间每天去健身房运动，就是为了能有这么一天不是么。

把人挤压到墙上，对着软成一团的人笑出了酒窝，“你要不要搂着我脖子，我怕你受不了。”off迷蒙的看着他，没明白他的意思，下一秒便本能的一把搂住了他的脖颈。臭小子就这么不声不响的捅进去了！

gun突然就着这方便的姿势开始了动作，进的又深又用力，堵得off一个措手不及。随着gun挺进速度越来越快，进出越来越顺利，他带着疼痛的叫喊也变成了小声的呻吟。作为一个身体健康的高中男生，gun当然没那么快放过自己的男朋友。

“p'off，你，声音，可以再大一点哦。”

下身碾压着贴近，gun轻咬着他通红的柔软耳垂。  
“唔——想得，美！”  
off晃动着头，想要躲开他的牙齿。

身下用力挺了一下，满意的听到了off拔高的呻吟，gun笑得像偷了腥的猫，“你看，不是可以吗？”

off两眼迷离，但也看清了眼前人的笑容，心里气不打一处来，抿紧嘴，只用鼻子呼出厚重的气息。gun危险的眯了眯眼睛，左边的脸颊凹出一个酒窝。  
没想到对方手上一个用力，把off挂在臂弯的腿往墙上靠，硬生生就要连着一起抵在上面。

刚感受到剧烈疼痛来袭，off就松开了嘴，“啊啊，好了好了，停下，我不闭着就是了，啊”

gun这才放过了他，重新把他修长的小腿挪回臂弯。看来他在书上看来的技巧还真有用。感谢借他参考书的oab同学。

“唔啊，你，”off的声音突然拐了一个弯，很显然和之前的呻吟有所不同。看来这就是传说中的，敏感点了，gun得意的想，开始疯狂的寻找角度集中攻击。

看着恋人湿润潮红的脸颊和勾人动情的呻吟，血气方刚的高中生怎么受得了这个刺激呢。他开始快速的进出，off的头抵在他的肩上，只能随着他的动作晃动起伏着。

情动深处，gun一用劲，把off一下抱了起来转移到了柔软的床铺上。

等gun享受完人生第一次在别人体内射精的美好后，才后知后觉的一拍脑门，“怎么办，我忘记戴套了！”被他压在身下，也是第一次体验被人内射的off，只能脱力的扯着嘴角，“等一下记得帮我清理干净就好。”拉过gun的脑袋，交换了一个缓慢又认真的吻。

gun直起身子，看着他下面的人。鲜艳的红色丝质床单衬得off更加的好看，充满水汽的眼睛一动不动的看着他，就如他想要的那样深情而湿润。垂眼看着这一切，心里都是想要溺死对方的柔情。

忍不住抱住off的脑袋，让人贴在他的心脏处，无比希望自己满腔的热爱能够传达给对方。

off的一只手伸了出来，环上了他的背，轻轻拍着，“我知道，我也爱你。”

回答他的只有更加紧的双手。

这样也好，无论如何，他们都是如此爱着彼此。

尾声

第二天off不得不逼自己冷着脸，领着睡眼朦胧的恋人去退房，刻意忽略旁人好奇的眼神。

后来gun的毕业考考砸了这件事，成为了off暂时得以休息的完美理由。

END


End file.
